Because of its ready availability, low cost and potential for reducing particulate emissions, natural gas is a promising substitute for diesel fuel for fuelling compression ignition engines, commonly known as “diesel-cycle” engines. Persons skilled in the technology involved here will understand that natural gas is just one example of a preferred fuel, and that other fuels are also suitable, such as hydrogen, propane and other fuels that are cleaner burning substitutes for diesel fuel. A cleaner burning substitute fuel for diesel is defined as a fuel that can be used in an engine to substantially match the performance of a diesel-fuelled engine with lower particulate matter and/or nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions.
Conventional methods of introducing a gaseous fuel into an engine premix all of the gaseous fuel with the intake air, which is a method known as “fumigation”. Engines using such an approach have been unable to match the power, performance, and efficiency of diesel-fuelled engines. The applicant has found that the inherent favorable operating characteristics and high efficiency of conventional diesel-fuelled engines can be preserved when at least some of the gaseous fuel is introduced directly into the engine's combustion chamber, late in the compression stroke.
A problem with gaseous fuels such as natural gas is that, compared to diesel fuel, much higher temperatures and pressures are typically needed to auto-ignite the fuel. A solution to this problem, which allows the preservation of the major components of diesel-cycle engines is to inject a small amount of more auto-ignitable fuel such as diesel fuel, to initiate the ignition and combustion of the cleaner burning gaseous fuel.
Using a pilot fuel in addition to a main charge of gaseous fuel preferably requires the installation of at least two independently operable injection valves, one for the pilot fuel and one for the gaseous main fuel. To avoid having to redesign and replace the cylinder head, it is preferable to employ a gaseous and liquid fuel injection valve that fits into the same opening as a conventional diesel fuel injection valve. Accordingly, there is a need for a gaseous and liquid fuel injection valve arrangement that allows independent introduction of liquid pilot fuel and gaseous main fuel directly into the combustion chamber, and that has the same exterior dimensions as a conventional diesel injection valve.